Enter the Doctor
by Timon Constantine
Summary: A rather short but effective crossover fic with Teen Titans and Doctor Who
1. Part 1

_Disclaimers:_

_Teen Titans © DC Comics & Cartoon Network_

_Doctor Who © BBC_

_Key:_

' ' _ Thoughts_

" " _ Spoken Words_

_ Telepathic Message_

_ A message from author to help straighten and explain things_

_**Enter the Doctor**_

By Timon Constantine

_**Part 1**_

The Teen Titans walked about downtown, taking advantage of their day off. Of course, most of the time, their day off was interrupted by some villain or other. But this time, nothing really happened. That is, until they got back into Titan Tower. As soon as they entered the living room, the alarms rang, signaling some crime. Apparently, someone was robbing a bank. They left hurriedly, actually wanting the action after the rest.

Once they got there, however, all seemed to have finished by itself. They walked over to a cowering bank teller, whose eyes were wide with terror and fear.

"Excuse me, sir," Robin started," But what happened here?"

"Billy… they killed Billy!" The man stammered out. Beast Boy risked a glance to see another man being pulled away by a stretcher, either knocked out… or dead.

"Sorry to hear that, but we cannot help without you telling us who did this." Robin stated. The man took a deep breath.

"I… I'm not sure. Some kind of… machine… three of them…"

"Did they take anything?"

"No… money… they wanted… the book we were… holding for… Doctor Smith-Peterson…"

"A book? But why?" Beast Boy asked.

"I… don't know why…" The man replied helplessly.

"What was the book about?" Robin asked, hoping that it might help them out.

"I… believe it was… on ways to… change the need for oil… to a different fuel…"

"What did these machines look like?" Cyborg asked.

"I… can't fully remember… They let out this aura of fear that consumed me… I'm sorry I can't help much…" the man said.

"That's alright. We'll take it from here." Robin said, patting the man's shoulders. He pointed to the right.

"I believe they went down that way… but I'm not entirely sure." The man said. Robin thanked him and the Titans went back to their Tower to discuss plans and theories.

The TARDIS Time And Relative Dimensions In Space flew through space soundlessly, its occupants standing by the controls. The Doctor stood watching the flashing buttons, making sure the TARDIS didn't mess up like last time. Romana was playing with K-9, the Doctor's faithful robotic dog.

"Alright, K-9, that's ten times you've beat me in chess. You're not even going easy on me, are you?" Romana asked playfully.

"That's not quite the point of chess, now is it?" K-9 asked back innocently.

"We are about to land." The Doctor said, "It may be a little bumpy."

Robin stayed up late, working out any reasons of why any machine would want a book about fuel… he had one theory: their creator wanted better fuel to run them and thus work and destroy better. It was very plausible, but Robin felt something was not quite right… He decided to wait till these machines struck again, hoping that the fuel book wasn't all the machines were after.

The room was dark as the machine intruders infiltrated the island that housed Titan Tower. Silently they glided towards the Tower. One stepped forward and inserted one of its stalks into the door frame and turned off the safety devices before they opened the door.

Robin was in his room about to go to bed when his emergency alarm went off. Checking it, he found the safeties had turned off. He exited his room, waking the other Titans by calling them via their walkie-talkies. Robin told them to meet him in the living room.

As Robin got there first, he checked over his equipment, just in case. Just then, the door busted open, but it wasn't his fellow Titans. Instead, three strange things that looked like machines glided in. The apparent leader turned a stalk towards Robin and then shouted:

"Exterminate!" The others also turned to Robin, joining in, sending shivers down Robin's spine as their metallic voices shouted:

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

**_To be continued…_**


	2. Part 2

_Disclaimers:_

_Teen Titans © DC Comics & Cartoon Network_

_Doctor Who © BBC_

_Key:_

' ' _ Thoughts_

" " _ Spoken Words_

_ Telepathic Message_

_ A message from author to help straighten and explain things_

_**Enter the Doctor**_

By Timon Constantine

_**Part 2**_

Robin jumped upwards, away from the laser blast shot by the closest one. That's when the other Titans walked in, also startled by the machines. Raven managed to thrown on through a window with her powers as Beast Boy turned into a gorilla, snapping off all three stalks from another machine. The third promptly vanished into thin air, the broken one self-destructing itself.

"What in the world were those things?" Beast Boy asked the question in everybody's minds.

"They may be the ones to do with the bank robbery earlier," Robin put in, "And we don't have any prisoners to interrogate."

"Robin, they would have killed us instantly!" Cyborg argued.

"Perhaps, but either way, we're still not anywhere near to figuring this out." Robin said, thinking up a plan as he talked, "Spread out and search the town!"

Near the town of the Titans, a whirring sound began to issue forth from nowhere. Slowly, a 20th century British police box materialized from thin air. When the sound stopped, the police box had fully materialized. The door opened and out popped the Doctor. The Doctor had curly dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes. He wore a dangerously long scarf, a trench coat, and boots. His other clothes were relatively ordinary ware. He also wore a rather beat up old hat he practically always wore.

Romana was close behind him with K-9. She had on beautiful white clothes that somehow went with her soft brown eyes. Her dark yet soft brown hair bounced about her shoulders whenever she walked briskly.

"It seems by my calculations, Doctor, that we are in America. I cannot yet tell the time, I'm afraid." K-9 informed.

"So, we're on Earth again, hey Doctor?" Romana said.

"Seems to be, Romana. Though I don't recall a giant T-shaped building anywhere…" The Doctor said, referring to Titan Tower.

"Ah yes, that is odd…" Romana remarked.

Starfire patrolled near the edge of town, the closest of the Titans to the Doctor and his companions. She didn't spot them first, but they did spot her, flying through the air.

"Doctor, look at that girl!" Romana pointed to Starfire. The Doctor watched Starfire for awhile before going back into the TARDIS. K-9 and Romana stayed outside, keeping track of the flying girl. The Doctor came back, staring after the girl.

"Well, my instruments are faulty… more so than usual… but of what I can get at this range is that she is not human." The Doctor informed.

"What is she doing here?" Romana asked.

"I'm not sure. One way to find out, however," And then with a loud shout, the Doctor said: "Hey you up there! I wish to speak with you!"

Starfire stopped and looked around. When she finally looked down, she got sight of a middle-aged man and a young girl with a robotic dog. The man was waving to here. She flew down, eager to help others, even if strangers.

"How may I help you people?" Starfire asked politely.

"You seem to not be of this planet, am I correct?" The man asked.

"Yes, I am from another planet far off." Starfire answered as simply as she could, not wanting to go into detail of a long story.

"I see… And what are you doing here?"

"I am searching for any clues to the machines that attacked me and my friends this very night."

"Really? Can you take us to your friends?"

The rest of the Titans had gathered back inside Titan Tower, patiently waiting for Starfire. When she came in with a man, woman, and robotic dog, questions abounded.

"Excuse me," The Doctor shouted over the chaos, "But I can set things straight if you ask things one at a time."

"Alright, just who are you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, I'm the Doctor. This is my companion Romana. And the other is my faithful friend K-9."

"Pleasure to meet you all." K-9 chimed out, "Whatever your names are.

"Oh, sorry," Starfire said, "I'm Starfire. The tall one is Cyborg; the silent one is Raven, the green one is Beast boy, and our leader is Robin.

"So, you're just Doctor?" Beast chimed out.

"Starfire here said something about machines attacking you," The Doctor said, completely ignoring Beast Boy, "Can you describe them to me?"

The machine that had teleported out made it back to the Supreme Ruler's room. There, it demanded a report. Once completed, the Supreme Ruler started to shout in a metallic shriek:

"They are now enemies of the Daleks! All enemies of the Daleks must be destroyed! I permit you to gather a much more numerous attack force to stop the Teen Titans! Once you have found them, you will exterminate them! Exterminate them! Exterminate them! Exterminate them!"

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Part 3

_Disclaimers:_

_Teen Titans © DC Comics & Cartoon Network_

_Doctor Who © BBC_

_Key:_

' ' _ Thoughts_

" " _ Spoken Words_

_ Telepathic Message_

_ A message from author to help straighten and explain things_

_**Enter the Doctor**_

By Timon Constantine

_**Part 3**_

"That sounds like the Daleks, Doctor!" Romana said.

"Yes, quite like the Daleks… but why a fuel book?" The Doctor asked to himself.

"Daleks? Is that what they are called?" Cyborg said.

"How do you know that, Doctor?" Beast Boy questioned.

"The Daleks and I are old enemies, you might say." The Doctor put simply.

"You faced them before then?" Raven put in.

"Yes, and won." The Doctor said with a slight smile.

"Dude, they're very easy to deal with." Beast Boy said.

"The ones you faced were just sentries, low Daleks. The higher the rank, the more power. The Supreme Dalek you really want to look out for." The Doctor informed BB.

"Will they attack again?" Robin asked.

"Undoubtedly," The Doctor said, "And probably with some more than previously."

"We can take them!" BB boasted.

"You'll be dead." The Doctor said flatly.

"What do you suggest we do, Doctor?" Raven asked.

"I do have a plan. But you all will have to provide us a distraction."

The Daleks now a team of six materialized outside Titan Tower. They worked their way into Titan Tower, searching everywhere. Once they reached the living room, the Titans ambushed them. It didn't take long for the Titans to be forced into the defensive.

The Doctor was jogging down to the entrance of Titan Tower, expecting another force of Daleks soon. That's when Romana and K-9 who were in the TARDIS to activate mechanism that would trace where the Daleks had come from. The Doctor would then travel to the TARDIS, and with Romana and K-9, they would travel to the source and take out the Supreme Dalek. Of course, factoring in the TARDIS wasn't quite working; it was a long shot…

Robin sat behind an overturned, metallic table, protecting him from the Dalek's death gun. Cyborg and Starfire were with me, firing short bursts whenever they could. Beast Boy and Raven were behind another table nearby, Raven doing the same as Cyborg and Starfire.

"Why are we risking our lives again?" BB cried out.

"So the Doctor can destroy the Daleks!" Robin shouted back, tossing explosives over to the Daleks, but it had no effect on them.

More Daleks did in fact appear, and the Doctor sent the signal to Romana back at the TARDIS before he rushed towards his time and space machine.

Romana went to work as soon as the Doctor chimed in, getting a fix hurriedly and as accurately as she could.

When the Doctor came in, she smiled in triumph. The TARDIS began the whirring sound once more as it dematerialized.

The Supreme Dalek watched the goings-on via a camera set into the lead Dalek on Earth. He knew the attempts of the Titans were futile, and soon they would be exterminated, and nothing could stop his Daleks!

The TARDIS materialized in a safe closet of the Dalek headquarters on the planet Skaro, the home planet of the Daleks. Romana and K-9 stayed back to guard the TARDIS has best they could if it were discovered. The Doctor snuck into the shadows, heading for the Control Room.

The Supreme Dalek began to let out an evil laugh, the additional Daleks just closing in on the Titans. He turned, leaving the rest to roll out as it inevitably would. He stopped when he saw the Doctor.

"Game over, Supreme Dalek." The Doctor said. The Supreme Dalek just laughed, its dome rolling away to reveal… "Davros!"

"Yes, Doctor," Davros started, "And you are too late. Your presence means nothing. Soon, my Daleks will have crushed the Teen Titans, and you will be surrounded!" Davros' voice started to rise and rise till he was practically shouting, "And once you are exterminated, there will be nothing to stop my Daleks from becoming THE SUPREME BEINGS!"

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Part 4

_Disclaimers:_

_Teen Titans © DC Comics & Cartoon Network_

_Doctor Who © BBC_

_Key:_

' ' _ Thoughts_

" " _ Spoken Words_

_ Telepathic Message_

_ A message from author to help straighten and explain things_

_**Enter the Doctor**_

By Timon Constantine

_**Part 4**_

"We can't hold them much longer!" Cyborg yelled out. Raven closed her eyes and prepared a major spell. To help her out, Cyborg and Starfire fired more rapidly but randomly. Raven was surrounded by a black aura, rising slightly from the ground.

The Doctor noticed other Daleks already assembling nearby. He now had only one chance to stop all this…

Raven shouted the last word, all then shrouded by the blackness. When all was normal, the Daleks had gone.

"Where in the world did you learn that, Raven?" BB blurted out.

"Would you believe just yesterday?" Raven replied with a soft smile.

The Doctor and Davros were both distracted when they noticed that the Daleks on Earth had just disappeared.

"What is going on down there?" Davros commanded. The Doctor slowly walked backwards, placing a bomb nearby before dashing off.

"Stop him and exterminate him on sight!" Davros demanded, turning back to overview what had happened on Earth.

The Doctor ran as fast as he could, slamming the door of the TARDIS after him.

"Doctor, Daleks are surrounding the TARDIS!" Romana said. The Doctor remained calm, working at the controls.

"The Doctor should have arrived by now…" Starfire said.

"I'm sure he's just making sure there are no mistakes." BB said. They heard a strange whirring sound before a 20th century British police box materialized from thin air. The Doctor and Romana came out triumphant, K-9 rolling out as well.

"So, the Daleks taking care of?" BB asked.

"As far as I'm concerned." The Doctor said.

"So, why the fuel book?" Raven asked the question on everybody's minds.

"From what I got, they needed it for their time machines. It's how they got here in the first place. They knew you would pose a threat, so they did what a Dalek would do: attack the threat outright without mercy." The Doctor explained briefly.

"Ah, it is now making some sense!" Starfire let out gleefully.

"And what would they have done if they had succeeded?" Cyborg asked.

"Conquer the Earth and rule over the few remaining humans as they conquer other planets." The Doctor said seriously.

"Could thing we stopped them then." Raven said softly. Romana and K-9 went back into the TARDIS. The Doctor followed suite.

"Wait, Doctor," Robin called out, "Will we see you again?"

"That depends on how the TARDIS flies. Perhaps it will drop us off here again." Then the doors closed and the TARDIS vanished one last time.

_**The End**_


End file.
